All Because of the Single Grain of Rice
by YinKeket
Summary: What happens if you lick the grain of rice off of someone's face? Would they be mad or get turned on by it. Let's find out and see. Shounen-ai (AU) Enjoy.


I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Warning: there will be some Sakura bashing. Shounen ai of something so cute, so I had to write it.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

All Because of the Single Grain of Rice

Naruto was lazy on checking the mail which took two days when he finally checked it. He walked outside in the summer heat walking down the driveway of his parent's house. He opened the mailbox knowing it would be full. He grabbed everything heading back to paradise of the air conditioning. He dropped the mail on the coffee table where something pink and other colors were showing off beneath the pile of mail. The blonde pulled the flyer out noticing there was a new café was opening up in a new location downtown and was branching off their franchise. What got Naruto was it said it was giving away free bento for the three days and today was the last day.

"Damn I should have checked the mail earlier than being lazy. I don't want to miss the chance of free food," Naruto sighed then realizing today was the last day to get the free bento. "I have nothing to do today, sweet." He got off the couch to grab his wallet and keys along with his cell phone.

He had nothing to do all day and the day after that and the day after because he graduated from high school and his new summer job didn't start until next week. He knew Kiba was busy at the Vet's office helping his sister. As for Gaara he was with Lee up in the mountains training. Instead he dragged Sasuke and Sakura to this café which had been open for three days ago, but who's counting. Sakura didn't want to go with him to place thinking it was a date. Naruto didn't think it was a date just hanging out with friends; however when he told her that he got Sasuke to come she changed her mind right away. He told the other to met him at the café. He was waiting for the other and saw them. He was wearing an orange tank top and black shorts; Sasuke was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that was light weight for the summer weather with white pants. Naruto didn't understand how it wasn't dirty for heaven sake it's white. It stains easy, but he let it go for now. Sakura she was wearing a pink sundress with white sandals. Naruto was a little sore for not checking the mail when he should have.

"So this is the new place uh," Sasuke spoke looking like this wasn't so special about this café. He stuck his hand in his pockets looking over at Naruto. "Why are we here again?" He turned his head staring at the sign called Nyaa Nyaa Café in pink with cat ears on the 'N' and the 'y' turned into a tail.

"Oh I heard about this, but didn't get the chance to go," Sakura cheered. "I'm so happy I got the chance too." She was heading towards Sasuke when he started to move again.

"Come on Teme I wanted to try their bento plus it is free for today. Not only i want to see if it worthy of my taste buds," Naruto informing him. Sasuke rolled his eye at him walking inside the place following the hyper blonde.

Sasuke never understood how he became friends with him let alone being his best friend. He thought dog breath Kiba was his best friend. The raven was pleased by Naruto picked him over Kiba. He didn't understand why this annoying pink hair was with them. Yeah they were on a team once and it seems he wouldn't be able to get rid of her. She was like a wart that always there and once you get it thinking you are safe it popped back when you least suspect it. As long the blonde was with him keeping his mind away from the pink hair female he was fine. The blonde kept his brain from dying from boredom. He would never understand the female mind and he wouldn't want too. He saw Naruto talking to one of the waitress. To him she seems ok in the brain than this pink hair female that was grabbing onto his arm.

"How the hell did she mangle to grab my arm without me getting the chance to get away from her? Oh yeah Naruto. He got me thinking about him," Sasuke thought with a sigh. He had to get her off his right arm, but how. He didn't want to hear her screech like a wild animal about asking not to hang on his arm like a monkey.

Naruto was talking to Je-chan who was wearing kitty ears and kitty tail along with a cute light pink Lolita outfit. She grabbed three menus and three special tickets to get them free bento. Naruto couldn't wait to get it and saw Sasuke seeing as he needed help with Sakura.

"I could help my best friend from her knowing he doesn't like her touching him. He could have said don't touch me, but no he had to be polite, because of his status of being an Uchiha. Or I could not help him. Right after he pulled a prank on me after graduation party when I got so drunk me made me kiss Kiba for five seconds. After that I don't remembered what happen," Naruto thought then choose what he would do next.

He looked Sasuke in the eye where Sakura was looking around the Nyaa Nyaa Café saying it was cute. He smiled then turned around facing Je-chan following her to the table. Oh Sasuke was piss for him leaving him there with the pink hair female knowing how much rather take a bath in lava than being beside her. Sakura noticed Naruto was following the waitress dragging Sasuke with him. He had to come up with something to get away from her then it hit him.

"Sakura do you mind I need use to the bathroom. I will find you two when I'm done," Sasuke said trying not to sound so annoyed. The guys bathroom was the only place beside other places which if he thinks of them now then he would have to be in the bathroom a little longer than needed. Damn that blonde for being so…so…..hot. "Beside I have to go anyway."

Sasuke was looking around for the bathroom not liking how he can't find it until another waitress with kitty ears and tail came up to him asking if anything was wrong. He told her he was looking for the bathroom being there for the first time coming here. It was hard finding the place due to so many people here. She told him where it was saying thank you to Maru-chan leaving to go take a leak. Once he was done doing his business in the bathroom he was going to have trouble finding the blonde and the crazy pink hair until he heard a similar voice.

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted from the left of Sasuke. He smirked at the voice knowing he could be found easily knowing there were a bunch of people in one room. He followed his voice leading him to booth seeing as they were not alone. He sighed seeing Sakura's best friend and partner in crime Ino sitting next with Naruto. He was thankful she sat next to Sakura and he doesn't have too. He walked over sitting next to his best friend and crush.

"Hey pal you're back. I thought you were gone forever," Naruto expressed with worried then crack a smile when he hugged Sasuke when he sat down. No one ever dared to try to hugged the raven and if they did they would never live the tale regarding to someone who did and was in the hospital for a few weeks. Everyone was shock how Sasuke let Naruto touch him well after the huge battle happen on the football field after the fight they became good friends.

"Naruto, Sasuke only went to the bathroom. Don't act so dramatic," Sakura scolded him like a child.

Sasuke ignored her wondering why the blonde shouted awesome a few minutes ago. "Naruto, what was with shout of Awesome?"

Naruto had to think about it and remembered what he said it. "Oh that, I can't wait to try their ramen here. Can you believe it that they have it here? I know it won't be the best from Ichiraku Ramen Bar, but I really want to try it after we get the free bento from here." He smiled like a little kid. One of Sasuke favorite thing about him was his smile among other things. Ino was here before and didn't get a ticket it; however she couldn't help but love their bentos.

Je-chan came back to the table collecting the tickets for the free bento and asking what drink they wanted and style of the bento. She gave them a rabbit style bento which was this year zodiac sign. On the front windows showed some rabbit shapes and a rabbit saying welcome on the front door. Next year would be the dragon and would style their Nyaa Nyaa Café with a dragon theme. The other style of bento on the list was Cherry Blossom, Ninja Skills, Kitty Meow which was their signature style of bento, and Rock Star bento. Naruto and Sasuke chose Ninja Skills bento while Sakura picked Cherry blossom and for Ino she picked Kitty Meow bento. She had it before and loved it. After she got their order along with their drinks they talked about the future. Sasuke was not looking forward to work with his brother Itachi. Sakura couldn't wait to try in modeling and Ino too wanted to try in the modeling world. For Naruto he didn't know what to do in the future. He was just happy to finish high school after that he had no clue.

"Really Naruto, you don't know what you wanted to do in the future," Sakura told him straight. How can someone not know what they want to do for the future?

"Naruto there should be something you want to do," Ino asked.

"Well…..I uh….," Naruto murmured trying to think on the spot. Sasuke was getting worried about the blonde.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about not knowing what you want to do in the future. You can come with me at the Uchiha Company until you want to do something with your life," Sasuke pointed out. Naruto was happy he had Sasuke on his side. Naruto didn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have Sasuke in his life.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto smiled punching him in the arm playfully.

"Sasuke, why are you taking care him like a little kid?" Sakura asked. She hated how Naruto was the only one who can touch him and being pamper. She wanted that not him. She only became friends with Naruto to get close to Sasuke during their junior year of high school. Still she wasn't even close than she was in junior high.

"Because sometimes he can't do things on his own and I need to be there to help," Sasuke responded. This pink hair bitch was getting on his last nerves. If she does one mean thing to his blonde he would go off on her like Donkey Kong.

"I know I am a bother sometimes to him, but I always make it to him when I can. That's what best friend does for each other," Naruto explained. "I know you would help Ino if she would be in trouble." Right after he said that their food came smelling really good making their mouth water.

When Naruto dig in the Ninja Skills bento he was heaven. The taste of the chicken with the pork mixed in the rich mild spicy sauce with full richness underneath rice having three tomatoes next to the meat. In next container over was cabbage with cheese and on top shrimp dipped in the same sauce as the chicken and pork. Naruto didn't bother to look over at what the girls were eating his mind was on his food enjoying the flavors. The blonde was almost done with his meal when he looked up seeing a grain of rice was stuck on Sasuke's face. Naruto wanted to say something about it or laugh, but let it go because it was too funny seeing the great Uchiha has something stuck on his face. Few minutes passed by where Naruto finished with his meal and taking a sip of his drink when he looked over again still the grain of rice was on duckbutt's face. It was driving him nuts not understanding why it was making him go crazy about the single grain of rice on his face. Without thinking Naruto moved closer to him licking it off Sasuke's face only leaving the raven head stun. The blonde thought nothing of it really just cleaning it off. It was a good thing Sakura did see it. She was too busy talking to Ino about something. If she saw what happen she would have been pissed off by that. She looked over seeing the blonde happily drinking his Mountain Dew then looked over at Sasuke who was blushing and not moving. She was shock to see him blush like that. She wondered how the blush got onto his face.

"Sasuke, is something wrong? You looked flushed," Sakura added.

He pulled himself together from cloud nine from a lick from his best friend. What gotten into him by doing that let alone in public not that he mind. He wanted everyone to know if they were together that Naruto was his and his alone. "No, I'm fine the sauce was a little bit spicy." Naruto laughed at that. He didn't want to hear Sakura talk crap about Naruto licking his face which by the way he wanted to know later why he did that.

"Really the great Uchiha can't handle a little….no wait, mild spicy sauce. Have you gotten weak?" Naruto questioned with a smirk on his face. Sasuke shook his head at his crazy friend with a hidden smile on his face. Sakura didn't like he was teasing the raven. If she had been around them a lot they do that to each other plus they sometimes are touchy feeling, but those were rare. Sasuke wanted more of those to happen.

"Naruto, stop teasing him it's rude," Sakura bitched. It was the last straw for the raven to hear her speak ill of his lovely blonde heaven. He had just enough of her attacking his crush beside now he can get away from her once and for all. The time was now and he wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Enough," Sasuke spoke setting his chopsticks down.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I said enough to the pink hair bitch sitting next to you, Ino. I just had it with the way she talks down at Naruto. You know what Sakura remember when you told me if I was in a single. I lied I was in a relationship with someone!" Sasuke snapped her and her alone.

"Wait, you never told me that you were in a relationship with someone. I thought I was your best friend," Naruto cried feeling hurt of his best friend from sophomore year kept something from him.

"What you lied then where is she then. I have I met her?" Sakura questioned. She was getting pissed having someone stole her Sasuke away from her.

"I'll tell you. Has blonde hair and bright beautiful blue eyes. Knows how to fight very well and keeps my mind from getting bored and going crazy," Sasuke expressed his feelings making the other well mostly Naruto drop his mouth hearing the raven talk about lovely dovey stuff. Where was he when Sasuke said all this. Ah yes, he was here at the Nyaa Nyaa Café. "Has been special for a long time and I will never let anyone take the person I love away from me or talk down to unless it's me for teasing and messing around then it's no problem."

"Who is this person?" Naruto questioned feeling sad someone had caught Sasuke's heart. He had a crush on him when they were alone in his room and something happen making Naruto have wet dreams about his best friend.

"Yes Sasuke, who is this special person?" Sakura sneered. Ino rolled her eyes at her for being crazy. If Sasuke was taken then he's taken and there was nothing Sakura or any other girls out there can do about it.

"Sitting here with us," Sasuke smirked thinking it was so easy on who it was.

"Ino how could you I thought you were my best friend," Sakura roared at her. Ino was pissed at her for saying such a thing. Yeah, she would be happy to have him; however knowing it would never come true, so accepted the facts. She was thinking about Cho who knew how to cook. She liked a man who knew how to cook. Sasuke shook his head at how dumb Sakura really was. The raven bet her kids if she has any of them and who would be willing to have sex with her would be smarter than her and realize how dumb she really was. Those poor kids and the lover too.

"It's not me then it has to be….," Ino didn't finish that sentence looking at Naruto with wide eye. "Wow, should have seen that coming." Ino thought as long Sasuke was happy then she's happy. Sasuke didn't mind Ino at all knowing she was nothing like Sakura which he was pleased about.

Naruto had a blank stare if he heard right. "If it's not Ino or Sakura and is sitting with us then the only person left is….me." His eyes were wide finding out his best friend has a crush on him for that long. He didn't know say about that he was stunned by his words. He too had a crush on the raven when they became friends. He was impressed by his fighting moves and how he hated to say this but how cool he acts in front of other people. Sometimes he wished he too can act cool and stay calm and not fly off the handle sometimes. He remembered how he flew off the handle when he met Sasuke for the very first time. Sasuke sometimes want to be like Naruto how easy going he was and among other things. Funny how they both want to be like one another; however as long they have each other they can have balance of each other.

****************************Flashback******************************

Naruto was walking down the hall with his friend Kiba and Gaara heading home when he bumped into Sasuke. It wasn't a hard hit, but enough to make them both move a little backward.

"Watch where you going dobe!" Sasuke began.

"You should watch where you were going teme," Naruto barked back. He didn't like how the raven was looking down at him. He hated when people looked down on him because he was different. His father came from a different land making him exotic in his looks. His mother married him because he made her laugh and was very kind.

"You should stop staring at me it's creepy," Sasuke shot back.

"Right here, right now you and me fighting it out," Naruto shouted clinching his fist together.

"I'll gladly to kick your sorry ass. I don't need to be anywhere soon. This only should take a few minutes nothing more," Sasuke stared down at the blonde man in front of him. He was interested in those bright blue eyes with fire within them. Never in his life has he met someone with fiery passion in their lives. Yes, he has seen this blonde running around like a fool; however he had passion at everything he does even if it might fail.

They headed towards the football field having more free space to fight in. Then it took off like a speed of light. Kiba and Gaara were amazed by those two on how well they were fighting each other. Naruto threw a kick at Sasuke's head having him dodged him next the raven threw an upper cut at the blonde's chin. Naruto dodged it not letting the raven get the upper hand in the fight. They kept at it for three hours straight not backing down putting on a kick ass show for Kiba and Gaara. The red head was a writer and this fight was giving him idea for his book. He took out his notebook writing ideas down. Kiba looked over smiling at his friend who was writing after that he looked back at the two fighting and was still going at it.

"Damn, how long those two will keep this up? Now we are going on three hours and….," Kiba looked at his watch then looked at his friend and the raven. "Thirty minutes. Well I spoke too soon. Wow it took this long." He saw them slowing down and fell on the ground breathing hard.

Naruto and Sasuke were side by side on the ground lying opposite from each other. The raven spoke up first turning on his side facing the blonde seeing as he saw his feet. He brought his body up in a sitting position. "You're good. I respect that. Want to be friends?"

Naruto laid on the ground with a grin on his face. He never knew by fighting with someone would become friends. It made him laugh making his ribs hurt making Sasuke looked at him with strange looks.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me asking to be your friend?" Sasuke demanded.

"Lighten up duckbutt. I was laughing because we fought and now we have become friends. So I will take the offer of me being your friend. So let's get something eat. I'm starved, what do you say?" Naruto smiled pushing his body up giving a whiting smile. Right then and there was where Sasuke felt something for the very first time.

*************************End of Flashback***************************

Naruto had a blush on his cheek realizing what the raven was talking about someone special was him. Sasuke saw the blush and he couldn't stand it. He grabbed Naruto's chin making him look at him and only him. Without word or sound the raven kissed the blonde in public. Not too far Je-chan and Maru-chan giggle at what they saw. They knew those two were a couple. They went back to work wondering who else who would show up at their Nyaa Nyaa Café showing their love for one and other in there.

"You know it's you, Naruto and it was you who started this," Sasuke pulled back then took a sip of his green tea acting like he didn't kiss his new found lover.

Naruto gain control back wondering how he had started it. He didn't mind it though, but how did he started it in the first place. "How did that happen?" Sakura and Ino were stunned knowing Sasuke picked Naruto over Sakura. To her it felt like she couldn't move which in this case was good for both of the boys.

"It started when you licked my face which by the way why did you do it?" Sasuke asked taking another sip of his tea finishing it off then looked back at Naruto.

"Oh that, I licked your face because you have a grain of rice on it. I was thinking about leaving it there, but something came over me and I just did it," Naruto confessed finishing off his Mountain Dew. He really liked Mountain Dew. It was sweet and loads of sugar, but for some reason sometimes it made him sleepy. They said Mountain Dew made them hyper or better term bouncing off the wall.

Sasuke was shock where he should be concerning it was Naruto who does shocking things all the time well most of the time. He was please a single grain of rice was stuck on his face having the chance to get Naruto to lick it. He grabbed the blonde's face kissing him one more time, but he licked the bottom lip asking in to a hidden world of flavors of his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke take over making the blonde weak. Several minutes later the raven pulled back with a smirk on his face leaving a now helpless blonde for the time being. "We better get going I want to finish on what I started. Oh by the way girls I think you can handle a simple bill of the drinks right." He got out of the booth taking a hand of Naruto's. He was too stunned to do anything going with the flow he was pulled out of the booth and heading out the Nyaa Nyaa Café's door.

"Have a nice day you two and I must say take care," Je-chan smiled having her tail swing back and forth. Sasuke turned around with a smile on his face.

"I will," With that he was gone with the blonde out the door leading to a promising future for the both of them.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing this story and all my other stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

Come read my new fic called **Nyaa Nyaa Café **where you'll see all types of Anime, Manga, games and much more. Here we make fun of them like some of them that they are the same, yet comes from different worlds, or how in the world did this happen.

And if you have any ideas or request on who should show up in the café then us know. Maybe we will talk about how the anime boys look like females. Or anime character who like another character from a different anime. Maybe have one chapter full of red head characters from all over the world talking about stuff and talk about destroying their And so on and so on.


End file.
